Goodbye, Morgana
by ImNotYsi
Summary: Todos la tildaban de bruja malvada, decían que carecía de un corazón. Se dejó cegar por el odio, es verdad. ¿Pero quién no sucumbiría ante el rechazo? ¿Ante la soledad? ¿Ante la traición? Y ante ella la imagen de su verdugo se desvanecía. Él. Su destino, su condena. "Adiós, Morgana."


**Disclaimer: Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece. NADA.**

* * *

"_You can't hear me cry__  
__See my dreams all die__  
__From where you're standing__  
__On your own."_

Sola. Siempre había estado sola. Ella no era una mala persona, no lo era. Si se esforzaba un poco, aun escuchaba las risas de Arturo y Guinevere, aun veía la brillante mirada de Uther, y sentía el apoyo de Gaius. Patrañas. Todos, absolutamente todos y cada uno de ellos la habían traicionado, la habían abandonado. Y él… Merlín, ella había buscado su ayuda, ¡Había recurrido a él! Desesperada, asustada y sola, muy sola. Y él la había rechazado, había rehuido. La había dejado sola.

Todos la tildaban de bruja malvada, decían que carecía de un corazón, que no sentía. Pero ella sentía, vaya que lo hacía. Y sentir era lo que la había convertido en lo que era. Sentir la había destruido. Ella se preguntaba si ellos la recordaban como lo que una vez fue, o si tan sólo la veían como lo que era ahora. Aunque cuando tuvo a su hermano, al mismísimo Arturo Pendragon frente a ella, cuándo él la observó de arriba abajo y con un nudo en la garganta musitó… "¿Qué te pasó, Morgana?" quizás hubiera obtenido su respuesta. Se dejó cegar por el odio, es verdad. ¿Pero quién no sucumbiría ante el rechazo? ¿Ante la soledad? ¿Ante la traición?

Uther, su propio padre, la había renegado desde su nacimiento. Él, sangre de su sangre, asesinaba a los que eran iguales a ella, a sus hermanos, a los suyos. Ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y no contaba con apoyo alguno. Gaius solo le recetaba remedios inútiles, y Merlín… El pobre Merlín, ¿Lo supo desde un principio, no es así? En fin, en ese enorme castillo, en el corazón de Camelot, el lugar donde creció, donde fue parte de una especie de familia, era su cárcel. Su verdugo. Su casa ya no se sentía como un hogar, quizás muchos no comprendan la diferencia. Ella no pertenecía ahí, a aquel lugar en el que rechazaban a los de su clase.

Entonces fue cuando ella apareció, una luz entre toda su oscuridad, su hermana, sangre de su sangre, una de las suyas, Morgause. Hija de su madre, una hechicera. Ella la entendía, la quería. Morgana ya no estaba sola. Morgause le enseñó todo lo que debía saber, en ella descubrió lo que en verdad era una familia, y más allá, lo que era tener una amiga. Arturo no era su hermano. Guinevere no era su amiga. Morgause… Solo existía Morgause.

El odio hacia su progenitor fue quizás el detonante principal de su transformación, pero nadie la entendía. Nadie. Su única alegría se reducía a fugarse a ver a su hermana, solo eso. Entonces pasó, el plan ideal… Pero él, Merlín, tuvo que arruinarlo todo. Él, su supuesto amigo, quizás de todos los golpes que llevó en su vida ese fue el más devastador. La traición de Merlín. Él… La había envenenado, intentó asesinarla. Acabar con su vida.

Sobrevivió, es verdad. Pero después de eso la Morgana que todos conocían había muerto, y estaba enterrada en lo más profundo del odio que la embargaba. Ella le había suplicado que la ayudara, que le diera respuestas, había confiado en él y él la había traicionado.

¿Por qué nadie se ponía en su lugar? ¿Por qué nadie le daba la razón? Ah sí, Morgause… Pero Merlín se la arrebató a ella también. Todo… Lo había perdido todo. Sólo le quedaba una cosa, su obsesión, su anhelo, su derecho al trono de Camelot.

Uther Pendragon había muerto, ella se había encargado de ello, y ahora sólo Arturo, su propio hermano se interponía en su camino. Su hermoso rostro ahora era una pálida máscara que sólo reflejaba odio e indiferencia pero lo que nadie veía, lo que nadie sabía, era que por dentro, Morgana Pendragon estaba gritando, estaba sufriendo.

Entonces él regresó a ella, su niño, su tesoro, Mordred. Aun sentía la sonrisa que había brillado en su rostro cuando lo reconoció después de tantos años, aun veía en él aquel asustadizo niño druida al que había rescatado. Pero él también la había traicionado, la había abandonado, la había dejado sola.

Nadie se imaginaba lo que Morgana tuvo que pasar encerrada en aquel foso acompaña de su única esperanza, su ancla, Aithusa. Un dragón era todo lo que le quedaba. Pero ella era fuerte, sobrevivió, más sin embargo su humanidad era cada vez más pequeña dentro de ella.

Ya nada quedaba de aquella alegre adolescente que paseaba por las calles de Camelot, nada quedaba del tesoro del rey, de la mejor amiga del príncipe. Nada. Solo odio, rencor y dolor, mucho dolor.

Lo que no supo sino hasta el final, era que desde un principio había tenido un solo adversario, había escuchado su nombre centenares de veces Emrys… Lo que no supo si no hasta que Mordred volvió a ella, era que la verdadera identidad de ese ser era nada más y nada menos que Merlín. Sí, Merlín era un hechicero, poseía magia. Él, el chico de la sonrisa afable, el servicial, al que le había dado su amistad, su confianza, el que la había traicionado.

Esa revelación fue como una bofetada más para ella. Magia… Merlín tenía magia. Era simplemente inaudito, pero pronto todo cobró sentido. Él era el secreto del triunfo de Arturo, y Arturo no lo sabía. El nuevo rey de Camelot desconocía que la supervivencia de su reino y la suya propia era gracias a lo que él más odiaba. La magia. Y más allá de eso, el rubio desconocía que su más preciado amigo era un hechicero. Ese sí que sería un golpe devastador para Arturo Pendragon.

Entonces, estalló. La gran guerra. Muerte, sangre, gritos, sí… Quería ver como todos caían. Quería ver como se retorcían. Ellos, los que habían sido sus amigos, los que la habían traicionado. Pero nuevamente Emrys frustró sus planes, Mordred había muerto pero su estocada final se llevaría consigo la vida del memorable Rey Arturo.

Estaba sola. Nuevamente sola. Morgause… Mordred… Todos, la habían abandonado, se los habían arrebatado. Sintió el odio florecer aun más en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Lo que muchos no veían, era que todo eso se pudo haber evitado. Ningún villano tiene planes de dominación mundial solo porque sí. No, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene sus motivos. Algunos más infundados que otros. Pero lo que nadie veía era que Morgana no era más que una mujer a la que le habían quitado todo, a la que sus seres queridos habían traicionado, rechazado, humillado. Y nadie en su lugar hubiera soportado tanto. Nadie.

Aun así, cuando sintió el frío del hierro atravesando su cuerpo, se permitió recordar. Se vio a sí misma con sus hermosos vestidos, con su cabello perfectamente arreglado y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Vio a la mujer que hubiera sido de no ser por los caprichos del destino. Y ante ella la imagen de su verdugo se desvanecía. Él. Su destino, su condena.

El último indicio de vida se esfumó de su cuerpo, y él susurró "Adiós, Morgana".

"_It's so quiet here__  
__And I feel so cold__  
__This ho__use no longer__  
__Feels like home."_

* * *

**Una musa se coló en mis pensamientos y he aquí el resultado. Los fragmentos al principio y al final de texto pertenecen la canción So Cold de Ben Cocks. Me pareció bastante apropiada para la ocasión. Sé que en vez de andar escribiendo One Shots debería continuar con Los Giros Del Destino, pero mi inspiración es una perra infiel. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen reviews o el odio de Morgana caerá sobre ustedes. **


End file.
